In typical television guidance systems, users could view programs in a number of display arrangements, such as a picture-in-picture (PiP) window and a picture-in-graphic (PiG) window. These display arrangements allow users to simultaneously view multiple television programs on the same display screen, or to view a television program within a television guidance interface. However, these display arrangements are often generated for display with no regard as to whether the users are actually watching the television programs or whether they want to watch these programs at all.
As such, when a user requests the television guidance interface to be displayed, a PiG window may appear within the television guidance interface, where a program that the user is not interested in viewing might be displayed. Worse still, the PiG window may display a program that the user is actively trying to avoid. This results in the user having to go through additional settings to turn off the PiG window. On the other hand, if PiG windows are disabled for a particular television guidance system, the user would not be able to view PiG windows even if she wanted to, unless she goes through the settings and turns the PiG window back on. This introduces repeated settings and inefficiencies into the system because more inputs from the user need to be processed.